


Breathe Again

by Walkinthegarden



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could she have let it get this far? She loves her job but she’s always said she was a mom first. It wasn’t true though. The job has always come before her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Again

She breaks every speed limit in her rush to get home. She doesn’t wait to park the car or close the door. She runs up the stairs, shoving the key into the lock and twisting. The door gives way easily under her forceful touch. She takes the steps two at a time, calling for her husband and son. She throws open the door to her son’s room and stops short at what she sees.

The room is empty. Everything from the bed to her son’s toys is gone. Tears well in her eyes and she grips the edge of the door tightly to keep herself from falling over.

_“He needs his mother!”_

Her husband’s voice echoes in her head.

_“You’re never here anymore.”_

She never thought he’d do it, he’d threatened so many times.

_“If you go, we won’t be here when you get back.”_

She sinks to the floor in her son’s empty doorway. The floor hits her knees hard but she doesn’t feel them. They’re gone. Her husband finally made good on his promise and he’s taken her son with him.

_“We can’t live like this anymore.”_

How could she have let it get this far? She loves her job but she’s always said she was a mom first. It wasn’t true though. The job has always come before her son. Even before he was born she put her job first, only getting out of the field when her at-the-time-boyfriend made the greatest sacrifice by resigning from the police force in New Orleans. She’s never put her son first.

_“Mommy? You’re home.”_

Her son should have been her first priority. She loves him, she really does.

_“Mommy, please don’t go.”_

Her body shakes as the sobs go through her. She hates this, all of it.

“JJ.”

She looks up to see Hotch standing in the hallway. His hands are in his pockets and he looks out of place. Neither of them say anything. She squeezes her eyes shut as another wave of sobs rack through her. She doesn’t want to cry, but she can’t stop the tears. She hears Hotch’s footsteps as he gets closer to her.

His arms wrap around her and she realizes that he’s been through this, with Haley. He understands what she’s going through.

“It’ll be okay JJ.”

****  
She’s not so sure.


End file.
